The Ultimate Teen Titans!
by TRC
Summary: Here comes the Titans. No, not the cartoon version, but a all new look at everyone's favorite young superhero team. Warning: These are not the kids you remember and grew up with, don't let that stop you. Please R&R.


The Ultimate Teen Titans

(Title Pending)

Note I claim no ownership to any of these DC characters and places. The idea comes from Wizard The Comics Magazine which featured a What If? type feature (The issue number is uncertain but I'll find out for those who are interested.) I receive no profit of any kind of this, other than trying to amuse other people with their time. Please also take time to Review, your input would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.

The Beginning.

Some thought super-hero teams were a thing of the past...

Some even thought superheroes just hung together to boost public interest...

Hell, some even thought heroes were never real to begin with...

But what any of them didn't know, is what really goes on...

"JLA, there it is again!" The man in the chair turns off the TV.

"Sir, Lexcorp just lost its stronghold- -"

"To what?"

"The new JLA stocks."

"The what?"

"JLA... stocks."

"I heard you damn it!"

"But Lex, Sir?"

"Mr. Luther..."

"Sir if I may, what if we come up with a - - "

"Shut up moron, I need something that would take away from the JLA, I need ... Benson!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Get me LA Times, Hell just imagine in the all of the heart of California. I want newspaper ads, billboards, television ads..."

"Yes, Sir. Sir?"

"What now Benson?"

"For what Sir?"

"For my very own super team."

"Oh, dear."

"What was that Benson?"

"Good idea'r."

"Yeah, I thought so."

TT

Audition Take One!

Outside Premiere Blvd.

The long lines and colorful crowds only draw more attention.

Passively Rich Grayson waits his turn. He looks around as yet another News van stops on the street. Behind him is a different story. Standing there are two men one with a head that sharply resembles Mr. Clean and the other in snicker red and purple spandex...

"Hey Man, watch this!"

"Not again."

"But Man, this time it will work!"

"It hasn't 'worked' by now, what makes you think... never mind. Let them see you make and ass out of yourself now, so the rest of use don't waste anymore time looking at you."

"Man, that's cold. But Man, this time it will work."

"Fine. Show me."

"Okay Man, check it. That power line to this..."

"This?"

"Shh, I'm thinking."

Rich merely rolls his eyes and checks his watch for the fourth time this afternoon. He looks around the two men and is immediately drawn to a girl in a cheap Wonder Woman costume who seems rather annoyed by all the male attention she is receiving.

"Man, I got it."

"Fine. What is it?"

"It's shit... Man I lost it. It was good too, Man."

"Damn it Eric, just break the damned overhead sign and place it on the other building. That should be simple enough. Right?"

"Of course. Yea Man, I can do it." Eric begins hovering. The building starts shaking and the billboard shakes itself loose. What Eric didn't account for was the metal bearing into the cement nor how unstable it would become.

Instantly the pipes bend and both Eric and the board start falling. The crowd only gasp as many try to run confusingly out of harms way.

Rich runs and grabs onto a light post and slingshots himself dizzily through the falling pipes. He uses his feet to bump Eric out of the way and has just time to cover his head before he is completely covered by the signs tarp.

All is black.

Then by the ripping of a knife and a voice, he is brought back into the light "Bravo, bravo young man. That was quite a stunt you just pulled."

"But I didn't- -"

"Quite alright. It got my attention. All those lame parlor tricks were beginning to bore me. What's your name?"

"Rich Gray – ."

"Your super name?"

"Nightwing."

"Nightwing? Definitely not... something more flighty and most definitely less batty. Robin."

"It's Rich."

'No, from now on you're Robin, welcome to the team."

"Thanks, Mr?"

"Just call me Lex and trust me you'll never forget. Now just go to Benson over there who will sign all of your release forms. Benson!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Meet Robin."

"Yes, Sir."

Robin looks over the 'overly' sweating Benson as he clutches tightly to his notepad and can't help but wonder what kind of circus he is into now.

TT

Audition Take Two!

Lex walks back out into the street to see what has become of crowd, and also in part for his own amusement. "Hey you! The Wonder Hooker! You have ten seconds to prove to me you deserve to belong on this team."

With rapid speed she moves in front of Lex snarling her teeth as she reaches for his throat. And squeezes. "Because in less than seven seconds the blood stops completely flowing. In five you lose consciousness. And in three I loose patience and completely crush your wind pipe." She lets go and simply smiles. "Is that enough?"

Lex takes two deep breaths before regaining composure "Congratulations. What's your name?"

"Wonder Girl."

"Um, Mr. Luthor, Sir."

"Yes Benson."

"Wonder Girl could also be considered a copyright infringement to one, Wonder Woman."

"Fine Power Girl it is. Now Benson show the lady the paperwork. And Power Girl?"

"Yes, Luthor."

"Never do that to me again."

She nods and smiles more with a silent Yes! as Lex walks further away and into the crowd.

"Anyone else who tries that will be serving a maximum security prison term, those who know of me, also know that it can and will be done." Few of the crowd walks away.

"Benson!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Get this show in order and make it quick!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now!"

TT

"So what do you do?"

"I prepare in wait of becoming one day king."

"Your powers. What are your powers?"

"My gifts are - -"

"What kind of power is talking to fish?" Peering through a blurred glass is a young man simply titled the Flash and Power Girl. "I don't know Wally, what kind of power is 'moving' fast?"

"The ladies have never complained." He winks with a lopsided grin.

"Is that why you always leave before they can wake up."

"Cute, just cute. You know if you weren't so gorgeous that would almost hurt. But I could never be mad at a voluptuous, fiery fury 'babe' like you."

"Did you just call me babe?"

"Maybe." He blows her a kiss before smacking her on the ass and literally hightailing it out of the room. Glaring red Power Girl follows suit.

The two remaining look at each other in unison. "Speedy, do you really think that guy is from Atlantis?"

"Absolutely not, but only time will tell." Robin walks up to the glass only to have the boy who was auditioning looking back and waving.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce the final member of your group Prince –"

Suddenly Flash is slammed into the glass, silently answering Robin's unasked question. The glass was reinforced. Power Girl stomps into view and angrily pointing a finger. "I am not your sweetie. And never touch me again!"

Amazingly, Flash manages to pull himself off the floor and verily steadies his body from quivering. He wipes the flow of blood now seeping from his mouth and manages to smile. "Whatever you say... Pumpkin."

She raises a fist and prepares to charge as a arrow intervenes in-between them.

"Enough, both of you! We are supposed to be team. We haven't been together a hour and there is already bloodshed. We need to work this out, all of us."

"So Robin, I guess that makes you Robin, our 'natural' born leader."

"No, we - -"

"Look at it this way, you can almost guarantee on never not having a dull moment."

"Boy, don't I know it."

TT

And this concludes Part One for now.

But get ready for Part Two coming soon!

Any ideas or stories you would like see please write

or e-mail me. Reviews would be wonderful to

help me develop the characters/story better.

Thanks again for reading.

Mahola!


End file.
